


A Fell Calamitous Tale

by Padriac_Zozzrian



Series: A Supreme Calamity of many Bizarre Omniversal Adventures [1]
Category: Calamity Mod, Terraria (Calamity Mod), Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A self insert character is in chapter 6 but has no real presence outside of it, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Boredom, But he'll be back for sure later, Deal With It, Gen, Knowledge of the Calamity Mod Lore is not required, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Necromancy, No multiverse stuff here, Padriac Zozzrian is a dick in-story, To be honest the only characters you need to know about, Well he's gone for now, What else is new, Which might be this week actually, Yharim Gaming, Yharim is a gamer, are Supreme Calamitas Frisk and Chara, meta jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padriac_Zozzrian/pseuds/Padriac_Zozzrian
Summary: Supreme Calamitas, from the Terraria Calamity Mod, gets bored.She ends up in Underfell, due to her asking the Devourer of Gods to help her not be bored.What will she do now?Updates weekly. Every Sunday, in the UK at least.
Series: A Supreme Calamity of many Bizarre Omniversal Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697161
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22





	1. A Calamitous Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, how this happened, goes like this.  
> I was reading a fanfic of Underfell, which I don't remember the name of.  
> I jokingly asked myself where Supreme Calamitas was, in reference to the "WhErE'S SupReME CaLAmiTaS?" meme.  
> Then I realised the potential behind this.  
> Calamity Mod is essentially just a Darker and Edgier Terraria Sequel.  
> And Underfell is literally just Darker and Edgier Undertale.  
> I also got a very solid idea of what happens in the first scene.  
> Suffice it to say, Supreme Calamitas is very powerful, and what she does changes the entire Underfell story.  
> I'm just making this up as I go along though.  
> This is my first fanfic, and I don't really have any idea of where to go with this.

**Prologue:**

Supreme Calamitas.

The Brimstone Witch.

The one who had burned away the seas, forcing them to sink deep underground.

The one who had delivered retribution for all those wronged by the leaders of the Underworld, whilst also burning them in the process.

The only one, besides the Terrarian, who stood any chance at defeating the Jungle Tyrant, Yharim.

The go-to person for when Yharim needed to make an example of an entire civilization.

The most destructive person on Terraria.

An exceptionally powerful necromancer, credited with "(her) own brand of necrmancy".

  
...

She was bored.

Since Yharim had solidified his rule, and crushed all hopes of rebellion,

(Especially the one that Calamitas herself had aided),

He no longer needed to fight anyone, and neither did any of his powerful legions.

(Well, Providence was still an issue, but he had the Devourer working on that. And besides, she couldn't do any real damage to Yharim himself, only his kingdom.)

As a result, all of them became bored.

So, of course, Yharim became a gamer, and played games online with everyone else in his kingdom, and, through unkown means, the real world too.

Calamitas, on the other hand, did not find any enjoyment in gaming.

Especially when she tried playing Terraria, only for her character to be immediately obliterated by Supreme Calamitas. She didn't even have CalamityMod installed, and it happened!

So, being bored and having nothing to do, she searched for things to do.

Help Yharon control the Birb population? 

That got old quickly.

Summon her Brothers and train her magical powers? 

Also got old, even quicker. 

She didn't care about growing her magical powers any further than they already were.

So when she heard the Devourer of Gods' idea, of going to an alternate universe, she literally jumped at the opportunity.

(You should have seen it, it was such a cute sight, if only by nature of how short she is - 5 foot 4)

She didn't even care what universe it was.

And thus, she walked right into Underfell.

**_ -And in a universe above, a figue smiled. _ **

**_ -"The gullible idiot". _ **

  
** A Fell Calamitous Tale **


	2. The Calamitous Arrival.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamitas does something that entirely changes the way the typical UnderFell story would play out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay no attention to the fact that the chapter title above is not the same as the chapter title below.

**Chapter One: The arrival:**

The portal closed behind her before she could even figure out where she was.

Great. Now she was trapped in an entirely unknown world.

She looked around. Oh. This place.

She had played Undertale, so she recognised the starting location of that game.

Now, most people would freak out about the fact that they were in a video game, but Calamitas wasn't concerned in the slightest.

After all, she _had_ played Terraria Calamity Mod. Or at least, enough of it to see that she herself was equally as fictional as those characters she had played as.

And also, she's Supreme Calamitas, the Envoy of Yharim, or whatever the most appropriate title is. The one that He used to destroy whatever pissed him off.

Including _far_ too many fellow gamers after a "rigged" game.

Besides Yharim himself, she was the most powerful being in her world

Point being, Calamitas is too powerful to fear anything. Besides, she's a necromancer. She, like many Gods, doesn't fear death.

So instead of freaking out, she looked around. This world... felt different.

She accessed her inventory, only to find one of the many differences essentially slap her in the face:

Instead of it being a typical Terraria-styled inventory with 50 slots of inventory space, it was an Undertale-styled inventory...

But, with quite a lot more space than the 8 slots that it usually had.

Her SOUL was a red heart, of course, but with her Brimstone Flames burning around it. Hmm.

The contents of her inventory were just as she had left them, but obviously crammed into less space:

-30 of her calamitous essence.

-10 omega healing potions.

-Her backup weapon, the ~~Motherfucking _Touhou_ reference~~ Scarlet Devil

-The Eye of Extinction itself, in case she ever needed to turn into her Giant Eye form.

-The Eye of Desolation, which she had kept hidden from Yharim at all costs.

-The souls of her Brothers: Catastrophe and Cataclysm.

Odlly enough, the last one had adapted to the laws of this world as well, Catastrophe's being Yellow, and Cataclysm's being Orange, both with Brimstone Flames, similarly to Calamitas' own SOUL.

There was one last thing she needed to check: her Stats.

"Calamitas"

LV 23

HP 500/500

AT 805 (595) EXP: N/A

DF 120 (75) NEXT: N/A

WEAPON: Vehemence

ARMOUR: Demonshade

GOLD: 0

Good. This would allow her to easily survive whatever challenges lied ahead.

She looked around the room again. Similar to Undertale's starting room, and yet, there was something wrong here.

Something different...

She ignored it.

...

Well, if she was really here, she might as well do something, not just look around.

Her eyes were drawn to the flower patch, the very starting point of the game.

She wasn't that deep in the fandom, but she instantly recognised its true significance:

**Chara Dreemur's Grave.**

...Yes. This is definitely what she should do.

She summoned her Staff into her hand, and pointed it at the grave, begining her spell of necromancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I thought that this'd be one chapter, but looks like I'll have to split it into two, because it feels like it's dragging on too long.  
> Or perhaps that's just me. Perhaps I don't actually know what I'm doing... oh wait.


	3. A Fell backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chara backstory.  
> And then, they're revived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the three chapters I have planned.  
> I thought it would be one chapter, then two, and now three...  
> At this rate I'll actually have the motivation to make this a proper story...  
> (Nah, too lazy. Not interested.)

**Chapter Two: The Revival:**

**Chara's POV:**

A long time ago:

Asriel had failed. Of course he had. Of course the one that always said that Chara was worthless was himself worthless, more so than Chara himself ever could be.

He had one job. Kill the humans, so that he could break the Barrier with their SOULs, and let the Monsters be free to rule the Surface in peace.

Of course he messed it up.

He retreated to the Underground, collapsing on the floor in front of his own parents. Pathetic.

Their combined SOUL rose out of their dying monster body's dust, and split in half.

And shattered.

Chara hoped that that was the end, was ready for whatever infinite Void of anything was coming.

And yet... he remained concious.

His mind split, and most of it fell upon his old, dead, child body, that Asriel had picked up, that Chara had wanted to use as an example, to show how badly they had messed up.

Possibly the biggest reasons that they had attacked. And Asriel had refused to fight back... coward.

His conciousness remained within his body, too weak to do anything but observe.

To watch, as Asgore declared War upon humanity.

To watch, as Toriel left Asgore, and took Chara's body, and the Golden Flower it had carried

_-[the one which had much of Asriel's dust and SOUL within it, which nobody would know of until later...]-_

and went to the Ruins to mentally deterioate.

To watch, confined to being left underneath the ground, as Golden Flowers grew above his grave.

...

A human had fallen down, into the Underground. This awakened Chara's spirit, and as such he followed the child, mocking them, showing his hatred.

The child didn't mind, instead, being very Patient with him, they figured that he would care for them eventually.

...

Chara hadn't meant to grow attached to the human, but he did nonetheless.

Besides his very obvious envy of the alive human for taking his place, he did actually care for the human, after a while.

...too bad that they had to die.

Too bad that they got to Asgore's castle itself, and were killed in the most brutal of ways, over, and over, and over again.

Too bad that their patience didn't help them in the end.

And much too bad that Chara had to see what had become of his father.

His father, who had adopted him. Now turned into a blatantly evil archetype of the Devil himself.

...

Five more times, this happened.

He had to watch his mother's downward spiral into true insanity, into a more... human depiction of a monster.

It would be less painful if there weren't moments where her old self shined through.

It would be less painful if Chara could actually help any of the SOULs get back home, or at least, out of this literal Hell that had once been his own Home.

But for all his DETERMINATION, he could do nothing.

...

So now, he was back at his grave, waiting. He could go further, outside of this tiny little room, and whatever human ended up falling would immediately call him back there, as had happened once.

But it was so painful, seeing what had become of the Underground, that he rarely ever did anymore.

... He had seen a Golden Flower Monster, but...

... something about it felt... off...

... its mere presence made Chara leave...

...

Stuck in his grave room, he was bored.

He wished people could see him, so he could play with them, and not be as bored anymore.

...

What was that?

He sensed a new presence.

He shifted himself up, and looked around. There!

A purple hole in reality. A portal, as Gaster had once shown him.

But this one was much, much more controlled.

A woman stepped through - no, this was a witch. Could it be one of the ones that had sealed the Barrier, all those years ago?

... what was he thinking, nobody's immortal, unless they're Boss Monsters without children.

Human bodies died of old age and rotted away, unless preserved by Monster Magic or Human Alternatives.

She stepped through, and the portal closed. She looked surprised at this. Hmm...

She looked around, in her inventory...

LV 23!?

...no. That's impossible...

This wasn't a normal human, and Chara doubted that even a Witch or Wizard or whatever could even be THAT powerful.

Some of the previous SOULs' runs... ignoring all the pain they had caused... none of them even got past LV 18.

Then again, those skeletons... their powers had stopped all of those runs, forcing RESETS left and right.

But even at LV18, they weren't at all close to what this "Calamitas" person was in terms of stats...

And just what was "Demonshade", anyways?

Not to mention the two SOULs that she had...

...Clearly she was from another world.

The thought _terrified_ Chara, and they had seen some really disturbing stuff.

...

Wait, what was she doing?

What is that?

...

Chara felt an intense burning all around his body.

His spirit was forced back into the dead, preserved body right below the flowerbed.

He felt... alive again.

...

Yes.

He was FILLED with DETERMINATION!

...

Not that he wanted it, though...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this was kind of a tangent and all, but...  
> WORLDBUILDING!  
> And this increased the number of chapters from three, to four.  
> Still not fully interested, though.


	4. A Fell Calamitous Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calamitas has revived Chara.  
> He isn’t happy about this.  
> ...did anyone else hear that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of actually having this work story-wise, I’m saying that Calamitas reviving Chara won’t change him into a big brimstone eye.   
> However, it also won’t have him be fully human either. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter **3: A Fell Calamitous Meeting**

**Calamitas POV:**

When she began the process of Revival, she did not expect her SOUL to pop out.

Nor did she expect it to connect a red line of SOUL power to the corpse under the flowerbed.

Though, once that happened, she expected the DETERMINATION transfer happening, as it did.

Chara’s smaller, child SOUL (12 years old when it had last been around) was filled with the DETERMINATION from Calamitas’ larger, adult SOUL. Their body was surrounded by Abyssal Flames and forced by their sheer power to be returned to life.

Somehow, his clothing remained as intact as it had been when he had died, his suicide, poisoning himself. His locket coursed with Power once more. Too bad he didn’t have his knife...

The Revival was complete. Chara’s body was alive once more, his SOUL re-fused and re-filled with DETERMINATION. The only thing wrong was that the process had slightly altered his very being.

Not too much. At face value, he appeared just as Human as he had when he was alive.

But his SOUL burned with... “purely cosmetic” Brimstone flames, and he felt much more like the Demon that he once thought he was.

Calamitas let the boy get up on his own. Immediately, she saw another clue that this wasn’t actually Undertale:

Chara’s shirt. It had clearly been green and cream-colour whenever she had done the Genocide Route. Which was about five times, balanced out by every single Neutral Route, twice, and about Ten different True Pacifist Routes, which was where she left it.

This Chara, however, was quite clearly different.

Their shirt was Black, with one Red stripe. Ah. This one.

In her boredom after beating Undertale all those times, she had checked out its fanbase. Of course. If Undertale was real, so were all the AU’s.

...which, she realised with a slight bit of fear, opened the door for people like Error and Ink, or Dream, or Nightmare, or Cross... or maybe, if she was lucky, Fatal.

...nah, they’ve got bigger fish to fry than a Calamity Mod character appearing in Underfell.

Chara was glaring at her, as if he could kill her with a single, powerful enough glare. That was impossible, though. He didn’t have laser eyes, like Catastrophe was. Or herself, for that matter.

She returned the glare with a bored glance, then a concerned one, as his face was not a face.

It was a typical Chara Melty face.

With brimstone flames.

Ah.

However, this was not what Chara was upset about:

”Why?”

-” **Why what?”**

”Why are you LV23?”

Ah. So this was what he was so angry about. She knew the implications of having a high Level of Violence, so it was entirely justified that he would hate her for it.

-“ **I have been forced to do many things, acts of unimaginable cruelty upon entire civilisations at the hand of that** _ **Tyrant King...**_ “

”Who?”

- **“The Jungle Tyrant, Yharim-“**

”Never heard of him”

**-“Child. I am from another world. A world where Calamity reigns Supreme. You would not understand it.”**

”What, is it a ‘kill or be killed’ world there too?”

So it was a worse form of Underfell, one where people either died or became strong. Noted.

**-“I wouldn’t say so. However, Yharim certainly seemed to think similarly, as his actions spoke louder than any of his words. He eliminated any that posed a threat to his reign, using me to scorch the Ocean into a Desert, and Burn the Underworld into the Hell that it is today.”**

”...and did you-“

**-“He was much too powerful for me to take on. His armies alone took out most rebellions, and he rarely got involved himself. Nobody ever stood a chance. Otherwise legendary warriors fell unceremoniously at his hands. And even with all my powers, I never stood a chance. Even from miles away, his imperfectly cast spell drove me insane. His true combat potential left me in the limbo between life and death for weeks as my body returned to life through my necromancy.”**

”So, you couldn’t fight back, even if you tried, and had to kill all of those people.”

**-“Indeed.”**

Calamitas had shown Chara exactly why she was at LV 23, why was he still glaring evilly?   
...well, less evilly than before, but still not quite trusting her.

”...I don’t trust you.”

**-“I could tell.”**

”But, if you truly regret what you did, then I can accept being associated with you.”

Not that he had any choice. Calamitas had power over the bodies and SOULs of all those she had revived. However, she didn’t think she would ever have to use this. At the end of the day, Chara did want to free the monsters.

**-“So, who are you?”**

...Or at least, she hoped they (he?) did.

”Apologies. Greetings. I am Chara.”

_=He then proceeded to summarise the entirety of the previous chapter.=_

  
She was surprised to hear that Chara had watched the journeys of the six humans who had fallen before her. She didn’t pry, however, as he clearly was in pain whenever he talked about them. 

  
**-“And now I’m here.”**

”And you have brought me back from the dead. Why?”

**-“... I was bored.”**

”... that is not a valid-“

**-“The entire reason I am here in the first place, is due to my boredom. In that boredom, I asked the Devourer of Gods to open a portal to a random Universe. As it happens-“**

”Devourer of Gods?!”

**-“Would you believe it if I said that Yharim has servants more powerful than it?”**

”...continue.”

Well, _someone_ was in fear of his life.

**-”As it happens, this universe, which he had selected for me to enter, is one which I have knowledge on.”**

“How much?”

**-“As it is a variant of Undertale, it must have a True Pacifist Route.”**

”Undertale?!”

**-“In my universe, your life is a game called Undertale. It has a huge fanbase, which created your current world, Underfell. As it seems, the differences between the two worlds began when you died. Monsters... aren’t nearly as violent in that world.”**

”...”

Before either of them could say anything else, they heard something.

No.

Someone.

Screaming for help, as they - he - fell down the hole in the mountain.

Screaming that he didn’t want to be controlled again.

He fell, and then he was in someone’s arms.

Calamitas looked at them, then put them - him - down.

Interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s obvious who just dropped in.  
> ...or is it?  
> (Considering adding an entirely new chapter to solidify who this is... no. I’m sticking to the plan.)  
> I will say, though, there is something earlier on in this chapter that may or may not be relevant to this newcomer...  
> Also, this chapter is quite a bit longer than usual, huh. Probably the dialogue.


	5. An Innocent Calamity of a Fell Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk drops in, but he’s not the typical Frisk you’d expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note to Padriac Zozzrian: this fic updates ONCE every WEEK.

**Chapter 4: An Innocent Fell Calamitous Meeting: **

**Calamitas POV:**

She looked up, and saw a child falling down, and fast. A screaming child, too blurry fir her to recognise, but she knew that it had to be Frisk. Who else would it be?   
After all, this was an Undertale story, even if it was an AU, and one that she had... basically self-inserted into, even if it was _not_ her intention. Not at all.

Acting even quicker than her thinking, she went to catch the falling child. The child fell right into the safety of her arms, crying.

...crying?

She put the crying child on the ground and let them - him - cry his eyes out.

...why was he crying? What was with this world? No other Underfells that she had read had had Frisk crying, not even the ones where it was Frisk from a post-pacifist Undertale Timeline.

...

The child was obviously a Frisk. The classic blue shirt with two pinkish-purple stripes, and the neutral yellow skin colour. Supposedly they were just a blank, empty slate for the Player to control, and project themselves onto, but this one seemed to-

Well, actually, yeah, it was clear from the crying alone that they had their own mind and free will.

That still did not explain the crying itself.

Chara went over to comfort the fallen child.

”Do not worry, child-“

And at that, Frisk looked up, and SCREAMED. Right in Chara’s face, a scream of pure Terror.

Not the kind of scream that you’d get if a stranger, especially a fellow child, was trying to help you, either.

No, it seemed as if this Frisk had met Chara before.

And neither of the two had any idea how to stop this child.

...wait, what was he saying?

_:”Please, no, don’t make me do that again!”_

Ah.

A post-genocide one, then.

And yet, a strange sense of Deja Vu flowed through Calamitas. As if she was responsible for this...

She looked back through what she had done in her boredom.

Oh. Right.

She had played Undertale, doing each and every Neutral Route _twice,_ as well as Genocide...

Five entire times.

Though, she had done True Pacifist more times, and had left it there, abandoned.

That was a few weeks ago.

Looking back, she realised that all of that could scar any child for life.

Especially if they had been forced to do it by an outside force.

**-“Oh.”**

”Oh? And just what do you-“

**-“Child, who are you?”**   
**Frisk POV:**

Frisk stopped crying, to look at who had talked.

He... didn’t recognise this person, and yet got the same feeling looking at them - her - as he did when he looked at Chara...

Was he wrong in blaming Chara for everything?

...yes. Something told him that Chara was just as Innocent in this as he had been.

He looked back at Chara, and gasped, confused.

He could have sworn that Chara had always worn Green and cream-colour whenever he had been forced to do... _that..._ but this Chara, whilst clearly being a Chara by their typical, white human face, with flushed cheeks, and similar hair to him, was... different.

For one thing, they weren’t trying to kill him, or say something about “consequences” that he couldn’t take to heart, he was Innocent! He had been controlled throughout, why are you blaming it on him?

**_Why are people blaming their own actions on Chara? That human is just as neutral in this as I am._ **

But not just that, they were dressed different. Their shirt was black, with a red stripe. And the way they were backed away...

_:”You aren’t them, are you?”_

...

”Who’s them?”

_:”Chara.”_

At that, Chara’s face began to shift. Typical of what they did in those nightmares... still just as scary.

...Since when did they have flames on their face?

**-“Enough, children, there is a simple reason for this.”**

The two children turned to look at the adult in the room. The bored-looking Witch. The one that Frisk had a bad feeling about, for some reason...

**-“You are from different Universes.”**

Frisk heard this, and their face scrunched up in confusion. Or fear. How did this person... who even was this anyway?

_:”Who are you?”_

**-“... I am Supreme Calamitas, from yet another Universe from yours.”**

**Calamitas POV:**

She’d have to tell the boy right off the bat. No use hiding it from him, that’d only cause dissension within the group.

**-“In my Universe, Frisk, your journey through the Underground is a game. And you are the-“**

_:”So it was you.”_

The expression on that boy’s face changed from one of fear, to one of hateful determination, so quickly that it made Calamitas step back a little.  
 _:”You made me kill everyone, five times over.”_

Well, at least that was confirmed.

_:”You took everyone’s happy ending away from us.”_

Could she even be held accountable for that though? She was bored, for goodness’ sake!

_:”And you ripped me from my Universe, to send me here...-“_

**-“I can assure you that this was not my doing.”**

At this, Frisk looked confused again, but when he saw one of Calamitas’ Brimstone Fireballs that she had idly summoned and was playing around with, he seemed like he had solved a Sherlock Holmes Level mystery:

: _”Then why is your magic **crimson**?”_

... what.

**-“My magic is over the power of the Brimstone Flames. I do not have the power to enter other universes-“**

_:”Then how are you here?”_

”Some “Devourer of Gods”, apparently.”

Aaaand, inevitable fear at the mention of that name in 3, 2,:

_:”Devourer of Gods?!”_

**-“Indeed. Though, it left me here, perhaps as a joke.”**

_:”...explain.”_  
And so, the Brimstone Witch herself explained that she had been bored, and had asked the Cosmic Worm to open a portal to another universe. Whilst doing so, she noted that both of the boys she was with were taller than her with her five feet four inches tininess.   
_:”... and you’re sure that that was all you could do to stop being bored...?”_

**-“Indeed. I couldn’t just stay there, I had to-“**

”Jeez, it sounds like I’m listening to an insane person explain their insanity to me.”

**-“Perhaps I am insane. But, I believe that there is more to this world than this room, correct?”**

_:”Nononono, wait. Chara. You come from this world, yes?”_

”I did, but then I died.”

**-“If you are wondering, his story is much the same as your own Chara’s story.”**

_:”Then how are you-“_

**-“I revived him.”**

The Innocent child paled at the thought of a bored person having this much power.

_**Relatively little power, next to a True GOD...** _

Then he seemed to calm down.

His eyes scrunched up in concentration again. She recognised what he was trying to do: reach for his SAVE file.

However...

_:”... No!”_

**-“Alright, let me try.”**

Calamitas figured that, since she was an adult, and perhaps with the help of her brothers’ SOULs, she was the most DETERMINED person in the Underground.

She reached for the SAVE file, and found it.

Calamitas LV 23 6:12

Ruins - Chara’s Grave

FILE SAVED

**-“Of course.”**

_:”...”_

”Which SAVE file is it?”

This was a surprising question. But, yes, the files did have numbers attached to them, as Calamitas had found out.

It was easy for her to find out which one hers was,

_**And convenient for my themes that it was this specific number...** _

**-“File 9.”**

”So where’s file 8?”

Good question, Chara. He himself had had file 0, the six previous humans had had files 1-6, and Flowey had had file 7. So... where _was_ file 8, anyways?

... not relevant to anything.

**-“It doesn’t matter. What matters is that we save this Underground from itself.”**

And with that, she headed towards the end of the room, to where she figured Flowey should be hiding.

...She wasn’t entirely certain that Chara knew that Flowey was Asriel. Frisk certainly did.

Speaking of the two, they decided that they might as well follow this person. Neither child trusted her, but they had no other options.

They had to get out of the Underground, and the only way to do that was where she was going already.

LV 23 was something to be feared, but this fear could be used to their advantage.

Frisk has joined the party!

Chara has joined the party!

As an unlikely trio, they gently went through the gateway at the end of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week will be Flowey, but something else is happening in between now and then...  
> Expect the unexpected...


	6. Intermission 1: Creators

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Creator wants to Create a new Underfell story, and Ink helps them with that.  
> However, something is wrong here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask, yes. Padriac Zozzrian, in this chapter, is my self-insert character. He hasn’t only been in this chapter, though. You may recognise his method of speech...

**Intermission 1: Creators:**

**Ink POV:**

Ink, the Guardian of the Multiverse, was bored-

_**I feel like that has become cliched at this point, but, it fits his character I guess.** _

Said boredom was due to his soullessness - he had no SOUL, and thus had no ability to feel emotions, except when he drank his paints.

And those paints could only be made when Creators Created.

Thus, he was stuck in a symbiotic relation with the Creators. He helped them Create, and they helped him Live.

Well, he could _survive_ without his paints, but survival isn’t living. It was entirely possible that he could just stop helping, but that wouldn’t happen, since he hated boredom. He wanted to feel emotions.

So he went around helping Creators around the Multiverse, giving them advice on how to draw, or write, or paint, and making sure that nobody destroyed or stole their works.

Creators losing their motivation to create was one of the worst things he had ever experienced, and unfortunately, he had felt it far too often.

Still, the fandom was going strong! AUs were still just as active as vanilla Undertale Stories were, and crossovers...

Well, none had happened for a while, as far as he could tell.

A Creator summoned him, and he went to help them.

They wanted help creating an Underfell story. Nice!

Well, they just had to make a Universe first of all.

A typical Undertale Universe was made, and promptly modified to be an Underfell Universe.

They said they wanted to draw the first room. Right! Let’s see...

(“Well, Ink?”)

!”I’m not sure, Creator. Looks like someone’s already here, somehow...”

At that, the Creator was confused. After all, how could someone have already taken the universe they had just created?

And then, a strange Crimson Haze erupted from their screen, startling the Creator so much that they broke their Drawing Tablet. Great. Now they couldn’t Create.

Ink saw all of this and prepared to fight this Crimson-

_**“Let’s take this somewhere else, Artist.”** _

Ink was surrounded by the same Crimson Haze and ripped from his hiding place slightly out of sight of the Witch that should not have been there.

And he was thrown to the Edge of the Multiverse. A place he had seen before, but never crossed, as it was the boundary of the Concept of Undertale itself.

Anything beyond it was not Undertale. Everything relating to Undertale had to be within there. Crossovers happened when something beyond entered.   
  
But this Crimson Haze...  
It passed the Edge as if it was nothing, taking the Undertale-bound artist with it just as easily.

It went at an incomprehensible speed towards another universe that Ink could never have seen before. A dying Universe, a few centuries before Heat-Death.

_**A place that you may recognise from Aureus’ entrance there.** _

_**Oh, wait. I haven’t made that part yet. And it’s an entirely different story. Whatever.** _

The Crimson Power... power? Since when had he thought of it as a power? Well, it was taking him towards... whoa.

It was no ordinary structure.

It was a Sphere of such scale that it dwarfed even the biggest of Stars. Perhaps entire Solar Systems, and lesser Galaxies-

_**Nah. You get it. It’s a big place, but no more detail is needed. It’s not even relevant here.** _

The Power took the Artist through the many layers of the Sphere, ultimately slowing down to a halt somewhere in the centre.

Or at least, Ink thinks it’s the centre.

...  
Well, wherever it was, it looked like an Infinite White Void.   
Empty.

Except for something sitting at a desk, on a comfy-looking office chair...?

The person turned around. He was on a phone, typing something.

_**”Actually, no. There’s no need for that meta-joke there. Just say that I’m talking to Ink, no need to mention that I’m... whatever.”** _

_**”Ahem.”** _

_**”Greetings, Ink.”** _

The figure paused, letting Ink get accustomed to his surroundings, and muster up the energy to make a response.

!”Who are you?”

_**”A Creator, but not like most you have met. I am a self-insert of someone named Padriac Zozzrian. My “name”, if you will, is “Orizifian Creator”.”** _

Well, that was better than it being a mystical creature of some sort in the Creators’ world-

_**“I can assure you that there are none of those within the real version of Padriac’s, and the rest of the Creators’ World.”** _

_**”And before you ask, Ink, yes. I can read your thoughts. I can also write your thoughts. I am the closest thing anyone can get to “God”.”** _

_**”But, there is no need to be afraid of me. I am, for all my powers, a bored little boy at heart. I have decided to play around with some people’s lives for... what will be to me a few weeks, and yet to them, a few days. And to you, a few hours, perhaps even minutes, if I am correct about how the Multiverse works.”** _

...

Ink had no response to that.

Well, he did actually.

Raw, Unfiltered _Terror._ And lots of it, too.

Yet, as soon as he thought about it, it was gone.

_**”You don’t need to be so scared of me. I don’t care about you. I just wanted to leave a message:”** _

_**”I am creating my own story, here, and you cannot interfere with it. Stay away from that universe. Watch it, if you like it, but you cannot change how it is going to play out. Even if you don’t like it.”** _

At that, Ink realised that this person was mistaken-

_**“No, I am not mistaken. You wanted to fight against me, Ink. You don’t like this crossover, do you?”** _

!”I honestly couldn’t care, just as long as people continue to Create. They can make bad stories if they want, it still gives me paints to drink. What I don’t like, is how you forced another Creator to not make any more art for Undertale. Toxicity within the Fandom is one of my worst nightmares, so whenever I have the chance to stop Toxic people-“

_**“Ah. I see now. But, with all due respect, that Creator was not real. I simply wanted to pull you out of the Undertale Multiverse to talk to you, but now I see that this was entirely unnecessary. And I have most likely taken time out of your schedule that you can have been using to truly help the fandom, yes?”** _

!”Well, can you let me go now? I’m kind of unnerved by all of this White Void around me...”

_**”One of your worst fears. Perhaps your worst fear, even. And yet, I just like the aesthetic. Maybe I’m insane.”** _

_**”Regardless, through my powers as Padriac Zozzrian, I shall now send you back.”** _

The figure finally stood up from his chair, and made himself more visible.

He was tall: about 6 foot, and wore an entire set of Red and Black Clothes: Red T-shirt, Black trousers, with... “Zozzr” on them...? And his hands were covered in gloved. Black gloves.

_**He raised his hands in front of him, singling out his middle finger and thumb on each of them, lowering all the others.** _

_**He applied pressure to the thumb with the finger, and took a breath in. From where, nobody cares.** _

_**As he ‘snapped’ his fingers, his dominating voice echoed out the following phrase:** _

_**”Sarcastic snapping noise.”** _

_**And his middle finger went down, but not to his palm. His thumb went up.** _

_**Clearly, the source of the sound was from his fingernails.** _

Ink, however, did not get to analyse what had happened.

As soon as the gloves were raised, a crimson energy flowed around them, covering up the failure to ‘properly’ snap.

The voice covered up the true sound emitted from the snap itself.

And the effect of the snapping did not occur until the voice had finished its phrase. The echos continued, though.

The effect? Crimson energy covered Ink again, but somehow he could tell that it was much more than what had sent him here before.

When it faded, he was back where he started, in the Doodlesphere, with no memory of what had happened except one phrase that had burned into his mind:

_**Stay away from that universe.** _

He didn’t know what universe it was, until a second later, when he felt a special pull on his... not his SOUL, but whatever equivalent he had.

The meaning of this was that a new crossover had been made! Nice!

He went over to check it out, but when he saw it, it was covered in a crimson energy.

Guarding it, from the Guardian of the Multiverse.   
He... left it alone, remembering the voice in his head that had burnt itself in there. Right. Clearly this was the Universe he needed to stay away from...

_**And back in the Universe beyond Undertale, the figure smiled.** _

_**”Good. Now that he’s out of the way...”** _

_**He checked on an approaching meteor.** _

_**He smiled again.** _

**_ “The malleable machine.” _ **

** Astr- **

_** No need to cross-promote, Padriac. Just end the chapter already. ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that’s quite enough of this. See you on 08/05/2020!  
> ...British style, that is. In a week, ok? Day month year is best. Get used to it.  
> TLDR of this chapter:  
> Padriac Zozzrian is a Crimson Power in control of Everything. He kidnaps Ink and tells him not to interfere with his story. Cross-promotion of my other fic.  
> Boredom, guys. You can’t stop me, everyone!  
> Fun fact! This is the longest chapter! I don't even know how, either, but it's 1504 words long. At this rate there's going to be one chapter longer than the first three combined (1719 words.)


	7. Another Innocent Fell Meeting goes Calamitous...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go and meet Flowey.  
> What a touching reunion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally started writing this a day before I had to post it, but at least here I don't have to fulfil a three thousand words quota...

**Chapter 5: Another Innocent Fell Meeting goes Calamitous...**

**Chara POV:**

The trio went through the gateway, and found themselves in Flowey's room.

Or, what looked like Flowey's room, but more broken down, ruined, dusty...

Well, Flowey was there, but he was turned away, distracted by something none of them could see.

Frisk seemed to recognise the flower in the middle of the room, but all Chara could see in it was that Golden Flower Monster that had always made him feel...

...strange. Discomforted.

Frisk reached out to the flower:

_:"Flowey?"_

!"Don't touch me!"

The flower recoiled at the Innocent human's touch and prepared a wave of 'friendliness pellets' and vines to attack him with.

He then found that that human was not alone.

He saw Calamitas, and the witch's eyes burned into his as if by an aura of raw, unfiltered power.

He crumpled up in fear, and switched to his 'innocent Asriel' voice, though possibly by mistake:

_"Please don't kill me..."_

At that, recognition surged through the third human in the room, the one that Flowey/Asriel clearly hadn't seen just yet:

"...Asriel?"

At that, the flower/goat child acted as if he had seen a ghost, his panic and terror escalating far higher than what Calamitas had given him:

_"...no... you can't be..."_

**-"Indeed he is alive. Right here."  
**

Calamitas exaggaratedly pointed to the Chara she had ~~prepared~~ revived earlier, and thus Flowey got to see their 'best friend' once more:

_"...Chara?!"_

**Calamitas POV:  
**

She couldn't quite figure out why Flowey, having once been an Asriel that bullied Chara apparently, was now so afraid of the newly revived Chara.

Perhaps he thought only he was lucky enough to have been revived?

Or perhaps he felt regret for what he did towards the end of his old life, and fears that Chara would hate him for it.

_"Please forgive me for what I did..."_

"I already did forgive you, ages ago."

_"You did?!"_

"We both made mistakes there, and in hindsight it would have been obvious that you didn't fully agree to the plan."

_“So... wait, you aren’t pulling a trick on me?”_

**-“Why are you so insistent that it is a trick, and that the boy you had been best friends with in your previous life would want to hurt you?”**

_”Because...!”_

...

Awkward tension filled the room, as the flower child reevaluated his thoughts, accounting for the fact that Chara wasn’t hostile now.

But Frisk was distracted by something, and she wanted to know just what he was so deep in thought about.

**-“What is it, Frisk?”**

The Innocent Child from another universe flinched in surprise at the sudden demand from the Murderous Woman from another universe, that had once controlled him to do unspeakable acts, but then seemed to catch himself and spoke up:

_:”Flowey, how comes you have emotions?”_

Ah, yes, that question. In hindsight it should have been clear that the flower boy was expressing quiiiite a few more emotions than normal, although the specifics were all things he’d said at the end of Undertale’s Genocide Route.

But, she was quite curious, too. Why was this flower so emotional?

_”Why wouldn’t I have emotions?”_

_:”Well, you are soulless where I come from...”_

_”What!?!”_

Ah, right. Time to educate him a bit.

**-“I assume you had the power over time known as ‘SAVE’ and ‘RESET’, yes?”**

_“Yes, but what does that have to do with-“_

**-“Each time you LOAD your SAVE, the time you leave is its own timeline, which you change by LOADing and changing your course of actions.”**

**-“That timeline is now an ‘alternate timeline’, and can be quite different from the one you make with the knowledge of what happens in it.”**

**-“However, you are not the only one capable of creating alternate timelines-“**

_”What?!”_

**-“Imagine your world, but less evil, less ‘kill or be killed’. That world is one where this boy here comes from.”**

_”... must be a paradise then...”_

_:”No, at least not until I made it such. I had to deal with people unknowingly almost killing me, and a few trying actively to capture or kill me so they could break the barrier.”_

**-“All that matters about his world, for now, is that you were a soulless reincarnation of Asriel. However, in this world...”**

She called upon her magic, her powers over Disasters, and brought the group into a FIGHT menu.

And, just as she thought, when everyone’s SOULs popped up, there was a faint, but clearly present white glow emanating from the presumed-to-be SOULless flower.

The others would have noted that Calamitas had two other SOULs pop up next to her, one orange, of Bravery, and one yellow, of Justice.   
However, they were too distracted by the white SOUL, of Monsters, Magic, that was visible in the flower.

Said flower, however, transformed before their eyes, no longer using the childish, cute Asriel voice, but instead using one closer fit for a demon, like the one its face mimicked. Or rather, mocked.

**!”And just what are those?”**

Oh, those? So Flowey had noticed the two extra SOULs that Calamitas had. Of course he had.

Chara, despite having seen the SOULs before when looking into her ITEMs MENU, showed the same mixed expression of shock, horror, and curiosity that was more amplified on Frisk’s own face.

 _:”Why do_ you-“

**-“These are the SOULs of my brothers, whose first deaths all those years ago drove me to become the Godly powerful being that I am today, in a fit of raw, unfiltered rage. If you dare touch them, _flower,_ then I will not let your ‘best friend’ get in my way.”**

That was clearly the most effective way to make all three of them fear, respect, and not want to be anywhere near you.

Before anyone could say anything, however, a fifth voice said something.

** _And no, it’s not my voice. I’m just putting this here because I’m tired of having to get the font effects on all the characters all the time. Everyone except Calamitas will now talk normally._ **

”Oh my, what have we here?”

...

That voice sent everyone into mixed reactions, especially after what had happened here.

Something was approaching...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s obvious who this new person is, but what’s not obvious... at least I hope it’s not obvious... is what this newcomer’s effect upon the four that are already here will be, what will happen next?  
> I honestly just love that I wrote this chapter in one day, too bad I have to split it up so I don’t have too much happen in one chapter.  
> Apparently this chapter was just over a thousand words. Cool. By a few words...


	8. How many Fell Calamitous meetings are there?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell Toriel appears.  
> How will the cast react?  
> (Bunch of build-up to what will actually happen, a filler chapter basically, also to update the schedule)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started writing this on 10/05/2020, just because I got a burst of motivation there.  
> Ended up completing it in like an hour I think. But yeah, schedule is now every Sunday.

**Chapter Six: Just how many Fell Calamitous meetings are there?!**

**Third Person Perspective:**

That voice, of course, was used by the Goat Woman standing in the other gateway, the one at the end of the room.

Well, more like, emerging from the gateway, and fast at that too.

Of course it was this world's Toriel, but not as Frisk had remembered her.

** Frisk POV: **

Speaking of the innocent boy, he jolted at the sound of the voice, filled with nostalgia.

He turned, and as he did, began to speak:

"Mom, is th-"

And then he saw what had become of Toriel.

She was already preparing her fireballs, and her face was not a face, just an insane smirk and burning glare, one of a psychopath, not anything a mother would have on her face.

No, this was not a monster that Frisk remembered from his own world.

Instead...

This was what humans thought monsters were.

Harsh in hindsight, that.

His world was far behind him, having been taken from him by that crimson fog-

_**Which, yes, was me, ok. Deal with it, it's best if Frisk is from Undertale, more so than if he was from the same Underfell, ok?** _

And now, he was stuck in the place of his nightmares.

...

Not all of his nightmares had been purely about what had happened in the Genocide Route.

In fact, just as common as those, were ones about his first real fight he'd ever had in the Underground.

Not Flowey, not Napstablook, nor any of the common RUINs monsters, no.

The FIGHT against the one who had wanted to be his mother.

Toriel.

The bad memories of getting burned alive, even though she had not intended so, flowed back-

Nonono, no.

They hit him like a train.

Or rather, like a fireball that had been hurled at him with the intent to kill, or like one of his Flowey's "Friendliness Pellets" all those RESETs ago...

As such, once again, he broke down.

His DETERMINATION wavered, and then it was inadequate to stop him from falling to his knees, crying, unreacheable to anyone, stuck in his own Nightmares.

Such a pitiable human...

**Chara POV:**

The other human boy, on the other hand, had gone through the cycle of seeing who had been his mother, turned instead into a demonic creature who wore her skin like a true beast, a predator, trying to lure in prey.

He had cried his non-existant ghost eyes out several times over before, each time a human had fallen down into the Underground, and broken his former mother's heart even further every time.

Until she had nothing more to break.

None of them had done anything of significance whilst in the RUINs, except... well...

The green SOUL human, whilst annoying at first, had grown a kind attachment to Toriel, despite her being killed by the woman over and over and over again.

She tried so hard to get the Goat Woman to her former, motherly ways...

At the end of all of those human SOULs' journeys through the RUINs, they had all been murdered by Toriel at least once, and most of them had murdered her, too.

Except the green girl, whose deaths to the woman outnumbered all the others.

In the end, she and Chara had agreed that Toriel was beyond SAVEing, and thus should be put down, killed off for good.

And yet, annoyingly, she could not kill her. Ugh.

Fast forward to the Justice human, the Yellow SOUL.

That one saw through the motherly disguise, had killed her before she could kill them.

...best not to revive those memories...

Regardless.

Chara had seen his mother kill, and be killed.

He didn't care what that woman thought of him now.

...so why did he feel his head turning towards her, and his mouth uttering a question:

"...Mom?"

And what was to come of this?

Such a broken child...

**Flowey POV:**

Flowey hadn't thought of himself as Asriel in a looooooong time.

He'd tried to convince Asgore that he was Asriel, but had been shut down, called "weak", and beaten down too.

He'd tried to talk to Toriel, too, but she was too broken to see him for who he had once been.

The pain of being burnt alive haunted him to this day.

And since he could feel fear...

He wilted in pure horror at what he thought would come...

Such a cowardly flower...

**Calamitas POV:**

But Calamitas?

She wasn't scared of this evil version of Toriel.

Yet at the same time, she couldn't really care less about what happened.

She just wanted to go home, even if it was boring there, at least she had a place there.

And besides, seeing Yharim's anger in-person was much better if you weren't on the recieving end of it...

Oh God, what would happen if...

Wait, no, she was immortal, due to her necromancy. She'd be fine, if only it meant she'd be stuck in the Void of Extinction for a few days, maybe even months, probably not years though.

She just watched, with a bored expression, as both human children turned towards their "mother", both saying the exact same thing, asking if it was their "mother" that was coming their way.

It didn't matter that the flower crumpled up in horror, too dumb to realise he could just burrow away out of danger.

Or that the human she'd controlled once seemed to have flashbacks as if he'd been through a particularly unsettling War.

It caught her attention, however, that Chara was alive, and was probably the reason Toriel had gone insane.

She'd read fanfics and other types of Underfell stories -

No, they were all fanfics at heart, even in comic form-

About Underfell Toriel's interactions with the previous fallen humans, how she'd projected Chara onto them.

This meeting would be quite interesting, to say the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And 979 words all building up to a biiiig scene.  
> Also, though, schedule change! Yeah, from now on it'll be every Sunday (UK), not Friday.  
> It'll work better with how my life's going right now. It'll give me more time.  
> There's one tiny little cameo, by the way... identify it and you've won the prize.


	9. Fell before Calamity Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel actually does something now, even if hesitant at Chara's presence.

**Chapter Seven: Fell before Calamity. Part One.**

**Toriel POV:**

She’d heard some loud, annoying humans back here.

They needed to be killed now, before ASGORE took their SOULs and could carry out his war against humanity...

She prepared her magic, making fireballs and infusing them with the intent to _kill_.

Walking through the gateway so she could actually see them, she let out an ominous taunt to make them fear her. She was an animal, about to take more prey...

...

There were three humans there, as well as a golden flower she’d somehow missed.   
Their attention was taken by that woman... what was that creature?! That wasn’t a human!

Oh well, it didn’t matter, as long as she could take the other two’s SOULs and... absorb them... ugh.

Disgust got crushed to pieces by a strong WILL.

And that will would let her KILL those two huma-

What.

Wait.

Was that... no, it couldn’t...

No, Chara was dead! He can’t be alive!

”No, you aren’t him, you’re just some demon posing as him, _**aren’t you?!**_ ”

Her mind burned with a volcanic rage, her will reforming to solidify with one goal:

Erase that _thing_ from this world.

* * *

**Calamitas POV:**

Toriel had just gone from being a monstrous hunter, to a glimmer of the Toriel she’d known when she’d played Undertale, to a demon herself, ironically going after Chara for being a demon...

Well, this goat woman had no sense of self-control, did she?

She pulled all of those present into a Boss Fight.

A remix of Heartache began to play, but it was not a song of the betrayal of the player to Toriel’s wishes, rather it was a betrayal of Toriel to those who had once been her children... and to her herself.

Yet, that was the undertone.

The overtone was more... well:

**’oh my god this crazy woman is about to kill me what do I do’**

Or something like Blood Coagulant.   
Well. This would be difficult...

It was Toriel’s turn, first of all, and she wasted no time trapping all of their SOULs, the two smaller Red ones, the Big Red one, the Big Yellow and Orange ones, and the tiny, red-coated one, all in different, separate Bullet Boxes.

Or whatever the term for them was.

All that mattered was that now they were all vulnerable to her attacks, and somehow the magic of the world prevented her from just firing a Brimstone Dart at her and knocking her out, or worse...

Toriel’s fury threw itself as many, many regular old fireballs, which would definitely greatly harm anyone they hit.

And a few of them hit each SOUL.

Except Flowey’s, because he’d ducked for cover.

* * *

** Flowey POV: **

Toriel’s turn was over, so he popped back up...

His room, or what he had all but officially claimed to be his room, was a smoking, charred mess.

All he could really see here was the Battle Info stuff, the SOULs of each person, and both Toriel and this other woman... somehow.

He CHECKed his allies, not realising it would take up a turn that he could use to give them ‘friendliness pellets’ that actually were what they said on the tin.

“Chara HP 16/25 AT 15 DF 15 LV1”

”Your best friend, alive once more.”

“Frisk HP 11/30 AT 1 DF 20 LV1”

”An innocent child, drawn into this against his will.”

“Catastrophe HP 190/200 AT 400 DF 66 LV N/A”

”A powerful yellow SOUL, with the ability to shoot lasers...”

“Cataclysm HP 295/300 AT 300 DF 90 LV N/A”

”A powerful orange SOUL, with an aura of flames around it...”

“Calamitas HP 495/500 AT 805 DF 120 LV23”

”A dangerous witch, let’s hope she stays neutral here...”

And that was... what?! How the hell were they that powerful!?   
Flowey now wished he really was emotionless as the Innocent Child had said he was...

* * *

**Calamitas POV:**

It was a surprise that less powerful fireballs could even deal damage to her, and her brothers... but it wasn’t much damage, so it wasn’t worth getting upset over.

Even at her apparent greatest power, this version of Toriel was no match for the Brimstone Witch. Good.

Now, if she attacked Toriel, she’d kill her for certain, and who knows what would happen next, but it was definitely not something she’d want to see...

Wasn’t it?


	10. A temporary hiatus, or at least a great delay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is largely copy-pasted from what I said in "Simulated Friendships and Love: Uncomplete Edition"'s latest chapter.  
> What else is there to say, though?  
> Well, actually, the two stories are largely different. Mostly in length.

Due to circumstances in my real life I can no longer continue to work on "A Fell Calamitous Tale".

Though it does not take as long to make each chapter as SFAL:UE, it still takes a while, out of my free time.

But now?

I'll have even less free time.

I will eventually return, and you will know when I return.

But...

I cannot sink so much time into making this.

Not when that time could be used to help find a job, or at least a course of education to find a job.

If this is updated ever again, updates will be much more infrequent until I have enough spare time to work on this properly again.

And even then, my free time...

Well, guess I could be looking at a one every two weeks schedule.

That's because I'll be using my free time to either goof off on Reddit, Youtube, Discord or Twitter.

That, and I shall be working on my original work, my dream:

ORIZIFIAN.

For the forseeable future, AFCT is going to be An unFinished Calamitous Tale.

I won't be abandoning it, but it won't be the one-a-week it has been for these seven weeks.

Sorry.

Thank you for reading, everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not as

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, thank you for reading this.  
> I basically just want to get the idea out here so that someone more competent at writing can do it but much better.  
> Seems like a good idea, but I can't make it as tuly epic as it could be.  
> So basically just like Orizifian...


End file.
